Weekday Meme
by SisterWicked
Summary: Just like it says, so.. 7 parts. From now on, all new works will be posted to my group's archive at LEAST 48 hours before being posted elswehere, some won't be outposted at all.. Link is in my profile.
1. Monday

Weekday Meme  
By SisterWicked

Like it says, days of the week.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**MONDAY**  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blinking up at the man incredulously, Lavi tightened his grip around the sweat-slickened handle of his Innocence, wondering if the entire confrontation and battle had been a dream.

"How about it, boy? I can guarantee that it would be _more_ than worth your while.."

The brunette's inhumanly golden eyes were completely serious, furthering the boy's belief that he must still be firmly wrapped within his blankets, busily envisioning this ludicris scenario while his Finder was no doubt beginning to wonder if he planned to leave the bed at all.

Clearing his throat, he laughed weakly. "I think... I'd like to wake up now. No offense, but I'm not really buying into this.." He gestured at the other's calculated smirk, swallowing heavily. "Whatever this is."

Tyki's smile faded, one eyebrow lifting at his amusement. "Whatever.. You don't _know_ what this is, boy..?" His expression would have been comical, if not for the immediate concern of bodily harm. "Surely a _Bookman_ can't possibly be so dense."

Snorting, the redhead pushed himself to his feet, leaning against the alley wall to maintain as much distance between them as he could easily manage. "Believe me, being a Bookman has nothing to do with stupidity." He shook his head at the older man's sceptical look, shrugging. "Besides that, I know you don't mean what I _think_ you mean. Why would you?"

The man smiled faintly, shrugging. "Why..? Does it matter?" He removed his hat, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Call it a whim."

Lavi sighed, reducing his Innocence to it's dormant size. Keeping it well in hand, he braced himself against the brick wall, prepared to reinvoke at the slightest hint of duplicity. "I call it bullshit. Even if you _were_ serious, I don't even know you! Do you honestly expect me to just sleep with some random person? You might be an outright whore, but I'm not like that."

The last seemed to finally strike a nerve, the brunette's eyes widening in surprise before narrowing dangerously. "I most certainly am _not._ A simple no would suffice, there's no need to be insulting." Placing his hat firmly atop his head, he nodded brisquely. "I think it would be best for me to take my leave, before my temper gets the better of you, Exorcist."

Despite his harsh tone, the faint tightness around his eyes lent itself more to pain than anger, and the redhead found himself inexplicably ashamed of his statement. Seeing the other turn with obvious intent, he winced, shoving his hammer into its holster. Taking a quick step forward, he snagged the man's coatsleeve tightly. "Wait!"

Drawing a breath at the brunette's sharp glance, he swallowed. "That.. I don't.." Biting his lip, he frowned at his instinctive anxiety. "I shouldn't have said that, not without proof. I'm sorry."

Pulling away from the boy's grip, Tyki shook his head. "Don't trouble yourself with it. Contrary to popular belief, I've been rejected often enough to handle it without resorting to theatrics." Pausing at the Exorcist's clear regret, he frowned. "If it assuages your guilt, I _did_ proposition you without considering that you may take offense, boy."

"Lavi."

The redhead's quiet voice stilled him momentarily, and he hummed curiously. "Beg pardon?"

Clearing his throat, the Exorcist repeated himself. "Lavi. Not 'boy'." Grinning faintly, he shrugged. "Use my name, something about the way you say that is.. Creepy."

Tyki laughed abruptly, shaking his head. "Lavi, then. Of course I don't need to return the introduction.." Eyeing the redhead closely, he smiled. "It rather suits you, I think. Setting that aside, I also apologize for my presumption." Stepping back, he inclined his head slightly, gesturing at the entrance to the alley. "I'll wager that your companion is growing concerned at your tardiness, Lavi.. I won't keep you from your work, but perhaps we'll have another opportunity to exchange pleasantries, yes?"

The boy nodded hesitantly, watching him leave with a quiet sigh. Shaking off his bemusement, he moved toward the street, carefully filing his thoughts on the conversation away for later musing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	2. Tuesday

Weekday Meme  
By SisterWicked

Like it says, days of the week.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**TUESDAY**  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In retrospect, Lavi realized that a second meeting was, in fact, inevitable.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder at the other's somewhat informal attire, his manner clearly much more relaxed than he would have expected in light of their ongoing conflict of interest.

Drawing his hammer, he sighed. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

The man laughed quietly, approaching to an almost dangerous proximity. "Indeed.. Would you care to accompany me for a while, then? There's a simply marvelous little place just down the way.."

Lavi blinked at him dumbly for a moment, his expression darkening at the brunette's continued amusement. "Why would I do that? We can fight right here."

Raising an eyebrow, the older man shook his head. "We could, at that.. Or we could go there and have dinner. Of course, we could always come back here and fight afterwards, if you insist."

The Exorcist snorted incredulously. "Are you _still_ trying to get in my pants? I thought you said you weren't a whore."

Tyki smiled tolerantly, offering an arm that the boy pointedly ignored. "Hardly that, Lavi.. And besides, the only way you could afford me would be if I loaned you the money first. I was merely inviting you to join me for dinner."

The redhead frowned, glancing warily at the man's cheerful face. "How do I know it isn't a trick? For all I know, the place is swarming with Akuma and you'll have them poison me." Pushing aside his common sense, he reholstered his weapon, still ignoring the proferred arm. "If it is.."

The Noah shrugged, gesturing to the street. "If it is, we can continue our battle there. Until then, you'll just have to trust me, hm?" Waiting for the Exorcist to step forward, he nodded towards the left. "This way, Lavi.. It isn't too far. I trust you slept well?"

Huffing quietly, the redhead replied. "As well as I could. I swear, that hotel must have stock in concrete mattresses.."

Tyki laughed. "Really..? How terrible for you, then." Indicating another left turn down a smaller street, he smirked. "If your accommidations are truly so unpleasant, I _do_ know where there's a much softer bed.."

Lavi growled indignantly, glaring up at the other sternly. "If you're going to be like that the whole time, there's no point in going anywhere. I'd rather sleep on the ground than in your bed, Tyki."

The brunette tipped his head curiously, his expression just a shade too innocent to be genuine. "_Mine_, Lavi..? I was going to suggest another hotel, but if you really want to know.." He snickered at the boy's vivid blush, shaking his head. "Now, now.. Don't get ahead of yourself, its only dinner, Lavi."

Before the Exorcist could form a suitably scathing retort, he waved a hand negligently. "I won't tease you anymore.. Ah, here we are. Would you like to choose the table?"

Taking in the unexpectedly commonplace setting, Lavi shook his head. "Anywhere's fine.. Probably something away from other people." Allowing himself to be led to one side, he sighed when the man pulled a chair away from the table, indicating that he should sit. "You don't need to-"

Tyki smiled faintly, taking the seat opposite. "Its polite. Just wait a moment, someone will come to tell us what they're serving and-"

"Tyki!"

The brunette was interrupted by a childishly shrill voice, that and a quick rush of sharp footsteps giving only a second's warning before he was enveloped in a flurry of starched apron and curling blonde hair, the force of the impact nearly unseating him before he managed to right himself.

Gaping stupidly, Lavi watched as the figure resolved itself into a somewhat normal appearing girl of perhaps twelve, her excited babbling prompting a surprisingly rich laugh from the now-balanced man.

"Its been _ages_! Where were you for so long? Did you see Mama's new dress? Its all fluffy and pink-"

Tyki shook his head, straightening in his seat. "I only just arrived, Sylvie. Once I've finished my work, I'll come for a visit, all right?" He patted the girl's head fondly, smiling at her short huff. "There, now.. I'll bring you something nice." Nodding at his still staring companion, he directed her attention across the table. "This is Lavi, he'll be with me today. Do you have anything special this evening?"

Eyeing the redhead closely, she nodded. "Beef stew and vegetables. Mama let me help, but its good." Turning back to the older man, she bent to whisper overloudly. "He's _pretty_."

Tyki laughed at the redhead's startled noise, nodding. "I had noticed that myself, actually.. But I'll have that, with some of the coffee you made last time. Lavi, would you rather have something else, or..?"

Clearing his throat, the Exorcist nodded. "The same.. Could you bring some sugar, please?" He smiled at the girl's serious expression, the scratch of her pencil making him wonder how legible her writing was.

She nodded happily back, shoving the paper into one pocket. "It won't take long, I'll tell Mama its for you." Biting her lip, she stifled a giggle. "_Really_ pretty.."

Tyki swatted halfheartedly at her retreating figure, shaking his head. "Be a good girl, now.. You don't want your Mama to scold you again, hm?" Smirking, he faced the redhead with a sigh. "Sorry about that, she's very.. Enthusiastic. Is something the matter, Lavi?"

The boy frowned, shaking his head. "I don't get you.. Why are you being all.. Human?"

Inhaling sharply, Tyki straightened. "Human, Lavi? I _am_ human. And I could ask you the very same question." Seeing the other's confusion, he sighed. "You don't act like a person with no feelings.. Are you less than human for the lack?"

Again the Exorcist felt unaccountably shamed by himself, swallowing with difficulty before responding. "I'm sorry, that came out all wrong.. I meant that you're being.. Nice. Really nice." Ignoring his discomfort, he shrugged. "I thought you hated humans."

The brunette sighed, shaking his head. "Not _all_ humans, Lavi.. Only the ones less than deserving of life." Smiling faintly, he laughed. "Even I know that there are good people in the world. Like the family that owns this place." Lifting an eyebrow, he regarded the redhead seriously. "And you. Aren't _you_ a good person, Lavi..?"

At a loss, Lavi shrugged. "I.. Maybe. I don't know sometimes."

The brunette nodded. "Well, that's something we share.. But setting personal inadequacies aside, is my company less than pleasant? There's no swarm of diabolical machines, no poison.."

Relieved at the obvious change of topic, Lavi snorted. "Yeah, yeah.. But do you blame me for being paranoid? Sneaky is kinda in your job description.."

The older man nodded solemnly, his eyes belying his mirth. "It is.. And no, I would completely advise you to be on your guard, Lavi. After all.." He bent close, his smile returning with a slightly sharper edge. "I haven't abandoned all hope just yet."

The Exorcist swallowed heavily, nodding. "I sort of figured that.. But we.. I.."

He was saved by the arrival of their food, the girl's smile no less cheery than before as she presented them with silverware and cups, a small container of sugar sat squarely in the center of the table alongside an equally small pitcher of cream. "Here you go.. Mama said not to forget the cream, since you don't like it black." She snuck a sidelong glance at the watching Exorcist, her lips curving upward faintly. "She said not to bother you either.. And she thinks your friend is pretty too."

Shooing her away with a laugh, Tyki nodded towards a stocky woman nearby, her face as round and cheerful as that of her daughter. "That's her mother, no doubt waiting for the earliest opportunity to wheedle information out of me.. Such a shame that I can't tell her overmuch."

Lavi scowled in embarrassment, ducking his head. "Well, leave my part out.. And quit sniggering at me, I just had two _women_ call me pretty."

The brunette laughed outright, carefully adding cream and sugar to his cup. "Oh, yes.. The very epitome of shame, that.. Would it help if I said that I wholeheartedly concur?"

"Not really."

"Ah well.. I tried."

"And failed."

"Hm.. If at first you don't succeed.."

"You should let sleeping dogs lie..?"

"Now, let's don't mix our metaphores, Lavi."

Startled into laughter, the redhead reached for the sugar. Stirring gently, he shook his head. "You're a strange person, Tyki.. But seriously, you should pick an easier target."

The man shook his head, taking a drink. "I don't want what's _easy_, Lavi."

Ignoring the obvious retort, the Exorcist tasted his stew hesitantly, surprised at the rich flavor of it. "This really is good.. It doesn't even need salt."

Tyki nodded, following suit. "I've never had anything here that wasn't.. She has a rare talent." He licked his lips with a sigh. "I don't have the time to partake of it as I'd like, but at least I'm relatively sure that this time won't be my last."

The redhead stifled a moment of nosiness, taking a second bite. The rest of the meal passed in semi silence, small bits of random conversation filling the spaces between food and drink. Finally, Lavi wiped his mouth with a contented sigh, drinking the last of his cooling coffee. "Mm. Pass along my compliments, huh?"

Tyki hummed in agreement, setting aside his own cup. "I'll be sure to.. Would you like to go now, Lavi..? I'll see to the bill and be right with you." He rose carefully, smiling at the other. "It won't be long, but you can wait by the gate, if you like."

The Exorcist nodded, making his way through the neatly spaced tables to stand just beyond the indicated gateway, watching the brunette as he apparently paid both tab and respects to the impishly grinning mother-daughter duo. Laughing at some unknown joke, he waved, returning to his companion's side with a smirk. "They said to thank you, and that I should be sure you returned safely."

Tyki urged him to follow with a smile, retracing their steps and continuing past the original meeting point in relative silence. After several more blocks, he slowed, frowning slightly at the less-than-opulant neighborhood.

Pausing at the entrance to a dimly lit sidestreet, he nodded. "This is you, yes? Now that I've seen you back, I suppose I can take my leave for the night." He smirked at the boy's confusion, shrugging. "Of course I knew where, Lavi.. After all, better safe than sorry, yes?" Laughing softly, he waved off the boy's low growl.

"I rather enjoyed the company, however.. And I certainly wouldn't mind a second visit." He bent closer, the abrupt movement startling the redhead into silence. "Would you allow me a parting token, Lavi..?" He took the other's hand firmly, pulling him forward. "Please."

Unable to reply, Lavi flushed at the nearness of his face, closing his eye tightly in.. Fear? Something that _wasn't_ fear..? Before he could define the sensation, his arm was lifted carefully, his eye opening at the unmistakeable press of lips against the back of his hand.

The brunette raised his head with a faint smile, seemingly unaware of the effect on the other. "Good evening, Lavi.. And thank you."

Inhaling roughly, the Exorcist blinked up at him in astonishment, clearing his throat to speak past the inexplicable lump there. "Th.. Thank you. For dinner. It was nice."

Smiling at the boy's clear surprise, he nodded, releasing his hand. "The gratitude is mine, Lavi.. Rest well, and perhaps we'll see each other soon?" Without awaiting a reply, he left, oblivious to the other's sudden discomfort.

Once again, he found himself staring after the man's retreating back, his hand drawn to his chest as he exhaled slowly. Shaking his head, he wondered if anticipation was the correct word to use in this instance, but for once his vocabulary failed him.

Frowning at his uncharacteristic thoughts, he decided to analyze the situation at a later date, suddenly wishing he'd asked the brunette for the name of the hotel he'd mentioned before. After tonight, he wanted as much of sleep's comfort as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


End file.
